Something lost in Time
by mysteryNobodie
Summary: "You died because of me in the future, so I came back to change everything." - A Sitch in Time - Drakken x Shego; Rated T for Character Death


Author´s notes: This is a fanfic based on Kim Possible: A Stitch in time.

WARNING: Character Death

It´s a Drakken x Shego and it´s not AU, and I came up with it from the scene where Shego meets her future self (she even mistakes her for a clone). After I saw it I started wondering why the future Shego came back to the past to tell her past self to grab the time travel monkey. Where I´m trying to get at is that when she goes back, she has her "supreme one" outfit and even the monkey. This means she was probably the Supreme One in the future she came from, meaning it would be kind of pointless to go back, since she would already be the supreme one in the future. Unless besides being the supreme one, something bad happens to her in the future which can be prevented by her travel to the past (yes, I know, time travels can really be an headache xD). So this fanfic is actually based on a theory I came up with. Enjoy!

- mysteryNobodie

She watched as Kim Possible and the buffoon fought the stone gorilla while trying to defend their past selves. She looked around and suddenly she spotted something. It was a small device, and she immediately realized it was the device to activate the lasers. Shego ran to catch it before Ron could reach it. This caused the two teens to get distracted, and the giant stone gorilla hit the walls of the room hard. In seconds, the mansion they were in was starting to fall apart. All the villains ran away as fast as they could, and got out just before the entire building collapsed. Once they got outside, they noticed none of the Rons or Kims where there.

"Are they…?" Duff started after a moment of silence.

"Apparently they were trapped" Monkey fist cut him off.

And then everything was silent again.

It was Drakken´s turn to say something. The faces of Shego, Duff an Monkey Fist begged him to say something, anything,… but he couldn´t think of anything to say.

The four stared at the ruins for a while and Shego spotted the time travel monkey. Regaining her senses she understood it was her chance. With Kim Possible dead and Drakken still distracted it was the perfect chance to have the world all to herself.

So before the others could react, she reached for the time travel monkey and disappeared in time.

The time had passed. Shego had used the time travel monkey to her own purposes and now the world was all hers. She had reined the world on her own for several years. Now she was older; weaker. That's why the rebels had decided to strike that day. The alarms echoed through her fortress as her guards reunited to fight and protect her. Among her innumerous servants, her personal bodyguard, once know as Dr. Drakken.

Monkey Fist and Duff had been turned by her into regular guards, but to Drakken it was different. She figured she´d give him an higher rank and some privileges due to everything they had both lived together. She had to turn him stronger through technology, true, but it was worth it. He was deep down, the closest she had to a friend. After what she had done to him, he had stayed loyal. A fool.

The alarm sounded louder as an army of rebels entered the room she and Drakken were in.

"You" one of the young soldiers addressed to Drakken "we know it´s not your fault, you were commanded by this tyrant. But it´s over now. Join us. Kill her."

This, because Kim Possible was dead. The rebels were motivated by revenge. And Kim Possible would have never allowed deaths. All because she had killed her.

One of the rebels tossed Drakken a gun.

Drakken just stared at the weapon as he caught it in his hands. He stared at the weapon, then at Shego, then at the obedience collar she had put on him and finally at Shego again.

"No." Drakken defied the rebels´ order as he threw the weapon aside "I won´t kill her."

"If you won´t kill this monster; if you have already forgotten what she did… Then step the hell aside!" the leading soldier commanded as he pointed the gun towards Shego.

She closed her eyes. It was her time she was sure. Such pity to die like that.

3…

Eyes still closed, she could her a click of the gun. A reload.

2…

So much left to do, but her mind was blank.

1…

A gun shot. Loud and clear. Silence. Was she dead? No, she could hear the soldiers lightly gasp. What happened? She slowly opened her eyes…

The soldiers stared. But, they weren´t staring at her. They were staring… at the floor?

She looked down and her heart stopped. Drakken. It was Drakken lying on the cold floor, blood spilled all over his chest. He had taken a bullet for her. Another one died for her. But she didn´t want it, she had rather died herself. Why did that idiot do it?

She kneeled beside him, tears forming in her eyes. Sobbing. Crying. Like she hadn´t in years.

"WHY?!" she cried, not at the murders, but at him as she held him.

"Because…" he started, weak, "… that´s a sidekick's job…" then, weakly, he reached for his pocket to take out something he placed on her hand. She saw it was a small, greenish flower. A small green hydrangea flower. She looked at him.

He smiled lightly"… Shego… you think … you´re all that…b-but…y-you´re not…"

Then his life was taken. She stared at his body in disbelief. Even the soldiers had tears in their eyes upon the scene. Her guards entered, arresting the rebels who weren´t able to kill the Supreme One in time, out of pity. Seeing what had happened, they immediately left. But she remained there, staring, unable to believe he had died on her.

After a while she regained composure as she carefully laid him down. She stored the hydrangea he had handed her in a pendant she was wearing. It was a pendant she had kept for years, the kind of pendant you can open and place a photo in. Drakken had given it to her on the first Christmas she had worked for him. It was just a cheap thing he had bought to offer her for both Christmas and for working for him for a week, since he had hired her on Christmas Eve. Once the hydrangea was safely placed inside the pendant, she went for the time travel monkey and opened a portal.

"Goodbye…Drew … I promise…I´ll fix things…" she whispered before entering the portal and disappearing in time.

She arrived at the moment where everything had started. She saw her younger self. She saw Drakken, Duff and Monkey Fist all staring as the huge gorilla statue tried to crush Kim Possible and her sidekick. It was her chance to fix things. She smiled upon seeing it had worked.

Without making the others notice she pulled her past self away from the confusion.

"Listen closely—" she started as both her and her past self were in a safe place to talk where no one else would notice.

"I can´t believe it!" her past self interrupted her "I told Drakken a thousand times: no clones!"

She could almost laugh at her past self´s unawareness of what was happening, if she wasn´t in such a hurry. She knew she would disappear at any moment; now that she was changing her own past, the timeline she came from would never exist. And so neither would she. In the end, it would only be like nothing she lived happened; she´d live through her past self standing in front of her, just with no memory of what happened. But she was willing to disappear forever, lost in time, in order to save Drakken´s life.

"I´m not a clone" she finally told her past self.

"You´re not?" the past Shego asked in confusion.

"I´m you…" she told her with a small smile, finding a bit funny her past self´s confusion "…from the future"

Her past self sighed in annoyance "I hate time travels…"

"Listen" she continued "We don´t have a lot of time… ok, actually we do…well, we will…"

Her past self just appeared to be more confused.

"Well, when you want to make sense, just let me know!" she told her, sick of all that confusion.

Shego decided to be quick.

"Grab the time monkey."

"Why?"

"You need the time monkey!"

"Can´t I just use yours?"

"No, this is mine!" Shego blurted out. Was her past self really that naïve, not to know using a time travel with a monkey that wasn´t the one from her own time could cause serious problems with the timeline?

"Well actually is yours too" she tried to explain "once you steal it, but technically—"

"If you need me" her past self interrupted again, bored with the conversation "I´ll be in there watching Kim Possible lose."

Her past self was turning away when she told something to get her attention.

"Trust me, this whole gorilla deal is gonna go south, so when it does, make sure you get that time monkey!"

Her past self quickly turned back to her. Shego explained her how she´d become the Supreme One. She explained her plan once she got the time monkey. She told her almost everything.

Suddenly they heard noise. Kim Possible had defeated the gorilla statue. She had done it, she had distracted herself from catching that laser device in the first place. Now that she had changed the past, she knew she would definitely disappear.

"Whoa, you were right… the plan really didn´t work!" her past self exclaimed as she stole the monkey of her own time. The two Shegos ran outside the mansion and hid as they both watched the police arrest the other villains.

Her past self could not resist and stepped out of hiding spot to open a portal and travel to the future in front of everyone.

Kim Possible followed soon after, leaving the villains with the police behind.

Once gone, Drakken was ready to step into the police vehicle, pushed by a policeman.

But the future Shego, who had been hiding, decided to show herself. The villains and even the policeman and the younger selves of Kim and Ron, who had remained there, were surprised.

"Shego… is that… you?" he went towards her, since the policeman had accidentally let him go in surprise. They all recognized her older self, the talking naked mole rat had presented her older image referring to her as ´the face of evil`. The future tyrant.

"Shego?" Drakken called her again.

She let a small tear fall as she hugged him tightly. He didn´t understand, and how could he? He didn´t know she had seen him die, that now she was seeing he was there, alive, right in front of her and he was going to live.

He didn´t understand why she´d hugged him, but he return the hug as best as he could since he had handcuffs from his arrest. Suddenly he noticed something. She was fading, right in front of his eyes. Her body slowly getting transparent.

"Shego, what…what´s happening?"

She looked at him with her watery eyes.

"Drakken… I… I´m going to disappear… I don´t have much time"

"What?!"

He knew she wasn´t his own time Shego, but she was still Shego, dammit.

"You died because of me in the future, so I came back to change everything. I´m disappearing so you won´t die… soon this whole time line will be erased."

He just stared at her.

"Don´t worry, you´ll be ok, you just won´t remember…I promised you I´d fix things… Kim Possible will fix things now, I´m sure" she gave a weak smile "I just wanted to tell you… that I´m sorry and… I love you…"

She gave one step back, her body weakly visible.

"WAIT!" he cried out, reaching for her, grabbing her arm as he could with those handcuffs "Don´t go" tears forming in his eyes "I love you Shego, I don´t want to forget this! Please, don´t disappear! Don´t go, don´t leave me!"

She kissed him, both with tears down their faces, as she completely disappeared. Drakken and everything, the whole timeline, followed after.

Shego watched has her plan was slowly breaking apart. She had followed the future Shego´s instructions 20 years ago, and she had built an empire. She had reigned the world all alone for some good years. And now, Kim Possible and the buffoon had put an end to everything. It was only a matter of time, seconds actually, before the whole timeline disappeared. Oddly enough she had the feeling that a part of her actually wanted to her plans to get ruined. Why, she did not know.

Things were going to be back to normal.

Then it all went blank.

"Ow"

"What, you felt that too? That headache?" Drakken asked Shego.

"Yes, I… weird…" Shego answered "but what were you telling me, anyway? Something about a take over the world plan with a magic time travel monkey?"

"I… dunno… I can´t remember now…"

"Gah! Always the same thing, Dr.D!" she protested "it´s late; make sure you get some rest, will y´a? Maybe then you´ll actually come up with a clever plan for once! I´m going to bed.. Good night, Dr.D…"

He sighed as his sidekick walked away "´Night, Shego…"

Shego got to her room when she noticed something… In her bed was a strange suit, a bit alike her own jumpsuit, but whit a cape. Near it, the pendant Drakken had given her in the first Christmas she worked for him. Why was that there, anyway? She had never seen the suit and she kept the pendant hidden. But she figured it was Drakken who put that there, even if it was a bit odd. Who else could have been? She was sure it hadn´t been herself. Anyway, she was tired, there would be time in the morning to kill Drakken for entering her room.

She threw the suit to her wardrobe and was ready to put the pendant back to its place, but she oddly felt the urge to open it. She knew it was empty, she hadn´t put any photos or something like that yet. But when she opened it, a small flower was there. A small, green hydrangea flower.

And for some reason she didn´t know, a tear formed in her eye.


End file.
